


HEADCANON: Being An Angel And Living With The Winchesters Would Include

by sweetenerrollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Imagines, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, atkinsandrews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetenerrollins/pseuds/sweetenerrollins





	HEADCANON: Being An Angel And Living With The Winchesters Would Include

Being extremely confused about humans and their emotions.   
Being in awe of humans, even though they confuse you.   
Dean and Sam taking you in.   
Having a shower for the first time. And walking into the room naked and still wet.  
“That shower felt great."   
Both of the brothers looking away quickly.   
Wearing their clothes until they buy you some.  
Asking a lot of questions -like: "What’s role play?” “What’s sex?” “What’s hugging?” “What’s a kink?” “Why are you picturing that woman naked?” “Are you in love with your car?” “What’s a tv?” “Why do I have to wear clothes? We should embrace your body’s ” “Why are your thoughts dirty about me?"   
Trying human food.   
Not knowing what personal space is.   
Getting drunk for the first time and rambling random shit.   
Healing the boys when they get hurt on a hunt.   
Trying to go on hunting trips with them but failing.   
If you do go on a hunting trip with them you normally have to stay in the hotel room.   
Dean thinking your innocents is extremely adorable.  
Listening to the podcast Sam listens to. Which dean thinks is boring so he makes you listen to rock music.


End file.
